


Cup of Coffee

by SiminaCindy



Series: Cupcest [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Face-Fucking, Head Detaching, Implied Masturbation, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Straw Sucking, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiminaCindy/pseuds/SiminaCindy
Summary: The brothers have their daily dose of coffee, when Cuphead decides he wants a lil' somethin' else with it.





	Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick fic, and there's another one coming soon. ;) Also, I might end up writing an actual story at some point, as I have some ideas, but for now, quick, sexy fics is all I got.
> 
> After you're done, why not check out my art? You can find me on deviantART, tumblr and YouTube.  
> https://simina-cindy.deviantart.com/  
> http://simina-cindy.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/SiminaCindy

It’s early in the morning and Mugman is tiredly making his way down the stairs, still in his pajamas, practically dragging his feet across the floor to the kitchen. He lets out a tired groan and rubs at his eyes when the sunlight poking through the kitchen’s window hits him in the face. He trudges towards the counter, eyeing the coffee maker. Boy, does he need some coffee. He feels like any moment now he’s gonna collapse on the floor and go right back to sleep.

He takes off his head, an ability that comes quite in handy some times, and puts it in the slot beneath the coffee maker, letting out a loud yawn as his headless body prepares the coffee. As soon as the hot brown liquid starts pouring into his head, he lets out a delighted sigh, his cheeks getting rosy from the pleasant warmth. His body fetches a container from which he takes out a couple of sugar cubes which he gently drops in his head. He lets out a ‘mmm’, licking his lip at the sweet taste. He finishes off by adding a bit of creamer, a content smile on his face.

Before he can put his head back on, his brother suddenly enters the kitchen. He places his own head on the counter, right next to Mugs’.

“Mind makin’ me some coffee while I go to the bathroom?” Cuphead says, eyes still closed and tired.

Mugman peeks at his brother’s head next to his own. “You didn’t even say ‘good morning’ or ‘please’.” He says, in a scolding but still soft tone.

“Yeah, yeah, mornin’, please, thank you.” Cuphead answers, yawning while speaking. Mugman rolls his eyes but still smiles. This was just the standard behavior of his brother and he was already used to it.

“Why don’t you just do it after you’re done with the bathroom?” Mugman asks teasingly, as he puts his own head back on.

“To save time?” Cuphead answers as if it was totally obvious. Before Mugman can even say anything else, his body already dashes away towards the bathroom. Mugman shakes his head, smiling as he watches it leave.

“You’re just gonna go to the bathroom blind?” Mugman asks, looking down at his brother’s head, amusement showing on his face.

“Yeah? I know the house like the back of my hand. I don’t need to see where I’m goin’.” Right as he finishes saying that, Cuphead suppresses a wince, probably from his body knocking into something. Mugman laughs, his shoulders shaking. “Man, Cups, you’re such a caution sometimes.” To which his brother simply grins.

Mugman then looks at the coffee maker which was now empty, and lets out an annoyed sigh. Cuphead notices this and feels a little guilty. Then, a cheeky smile grows on his face.

“Y’know, if ya can’t be bothered to prepare more coffee, maybe I could just have some of yours?” Cuphead asks, almost smugly. Mugman lifts a brow, the corner of his mouth pulling into a side smile. “You want me to pour some in your head?” He asks, overly sweet.

“I was thinking more like a few sips.” Cuphead says, grinning.

Mugman bites his lip, seeing where this is going. He starts pulling at his straw, extending it to reach his brother’s face. “Say ‘aah’...” Mugman says in a teasing voice, making his brother blush. Cuphead parts his lips, the tip of his tongue just barely poking out. That is definitely not how he would normally sip on a straw.

When Mugman’s straw enters his mouth, he lets out a tiny sound of surprise, or maybe content. He gently starts sucking on it, enjoying the coffee’s aroma, maybe even more than he normally would. He gets slightly carried away, closing his eyes and sucking harder, gulping the coffee like water in the desert, when Mugman pulls away, making him let out a short gasp. “Don’t drink it _all_ , ya goof!” Mugman exclaimed, an amused grin on his face. “S-Sorry...” Cuphead stutters. He doesn’t want to say out loud that he wants his brother back in his mouth.

Mugman notices his brother breathing a bit weirdly, as if he’s putting effort into something. “Can I have one more sip?” Cuphead asks tentatively. Mugman smirks. “I don’t know. Can you?” He says, resting his head in his hand, his face really close to his brother's. Cuphead rolls his eyes, an almost desperate sounding sigh escaping him. “ _May_ I have one more sip, _please_?” He asks, enunciating the words. Mugman brings his straw close again and smiles. “Leave some for me, will ya?” He says in a strangely sultry voice. Cuphead gulps, feeling his cheeks burning. “Uh-huh...”

As soon as the straw is back in, Cuphead immediately sticks his tongue inside of it, not even drinking anything. Mugman gasps and bites his lip, instinctively shoving his straw deeper in Cuphead’s mouth, making the latter release a short moan. He can tell Cuphead isn’t even drinking, making his other straw slowly extend.

Cuphead swirls his tongue around the straw, eyes closed, embarrassed to make eye contact, however he has to open them when Mugman pulls away again. He’s shocked to see Mugman’s face all rosy, his mouth opened and smiling. “Golly, Cups… You look like you could use something more… substantial.” He says, the undertone of his voice sending a chill down Cuphead’s non-present spine.

“Mmm, please...” He says quietly, his face burning red. Mugman walks away for a moment, coming back with a little stool he places in front of the counter so that when he gets up on it, his pelvis is at the counter’s level. He softly pulls his brother's head close, looking down at him with half lidded eyes. Cuphead is making a lot of noise down there, his open mouth letting out short, quiet, breathy moans, getting Mugman excited to think about what his body is actually doing.

Mugman suddenly gets a burst of excitement and energy, and he’s wondering if it’s from the coffee or from the position of control he has right now, his brother being just a helpless head. Either way, it all goes straight to his groin and he decides to play with Cuphead a little bit. He pulls his head closer to the edge of the counter, pressing his concealed erection against his little nose. When Cuphead immediately breathes in his scent and lets out a shaky groan, he bites his lip and barely rubs his crotch against his face.

“You look like you really want something more than coffee, big brother~” Mugman says in a breathy voice. Cuphead would nod if he could, but instead lets out a quiet, shaky ‘mhm’, eyes still closed in embarrassment.

“Tell me what you want...” Mugman says, biting his lip at how demanding that sounded, how empowered he feels.

“I...” Cuphead gulps. “I want you, brother...” He earns a gentle thrust at his face as Mugman was more than pleased with that answer. But he’s not done yet.

“You have to be more specific than that, Cuppy~” He says in a teasing voice. Cuphead bites his lip hard, unused to being the underdog. When he looks up, he lets out an uncontrolled moan. His brother looks so big, towering over him like this, making him feel so tiny and helpless. “Mugsy...” He whispers. He wishes he could jump on his brother, immediately switching their roles. He loves seeing Mugs under him, squirming in pleasure, but now, being in his spot, maybe even worse as he’s just a head, he feels so hot and bothered, feeling like nothing but a dirty little toy at the mercy of his brother.

“I’m waitiiiing~” Mugman says teasingly, slowly rubbing his crotch on his brother's face. When the latter looks up again and sees that Mugman has started playing with his own chest, Cuphead lets out a loud, almost angry sounding moan. “Please, just stick your dick in my mouth and fuck it!” He blurts out, his eyes shut tight in pure shame. “Gosh… So vulgar, brother. Maybe I should stick some soap in your mouth instead.” Mugman giggles, slowly unbuttoning his night coat.

Cuphead watches hungrily as Mugman exposes his chest and belly, discovering he looks even more delicious from this angle. He wishes he could bite on his little pecs, licking and sucking on his sensitive nubs.

When Mugman _finally_ pulls down his pants, Cuphead starts drooling uncontrollably, his tongue hanging out, and his nose overwhelmed by the strong scent of his brother's freshly cleaned member.

“Golly… You want to suck on your little brother that badly? What would people think?” Mugman says in a low voice, turned on by how wrong all this is considered. His cock is already dribbling with precum, and with a mischievous smile, he starts smearing it all over his brother's face, making the latter moan and whine impatiently. “Say ‘aah’~” Mugman teases, just as earlier, earning him a delicious moan from his brother. Cuphead opens his mouth widely, Mugman’s cock easily slipping in after all that teasing. Cuphead licks and swallows every bit of precum he can find, and then sucks hard, craving more.

Mugman slowly loses his cool and controlling behavior as he starts moaning and breathing hard at the feeling of Cuphead’s warm and wet mouth around his throbbing dick. Cuphead adds his own muffled moaning to the mix, creating a duet of pleasure.

“Ahn, Cuppy~ That feels so good~” There was the Mugman that Cuphead knew and loved. So easy to please and always wanting more. Even though he was still a head, he felt like he was in control now, swirling his tongue around the warm member in his mouth, licking the little hole, softly biting the tip every now and then, coaxing a gasp out of Mugman every time.

Mugman has started thrusting into his brother's mouth, his needy cock begging for friction. The kitchen echoed with his luscious moaning as he humped at a steady pace, and the fact that they’re doing this so close to the open window where anyone could pass by and see them, only turns him on even more.

“Mmh! Brother~! Ahn!” Mugman moaned as the pleasure engulfed his whole body. He kinda wishes his brother had his body right now. He craves his touch so badly and his own touch just isn’t the same. Speaking of which, Mugman can tell from Cuphead’s desperate muffled moaning that his body is getting close to a climax, wherever it is, and he wishes he could help him get there faster. His train of thought gets lost as his own orgasm starts to sneak up on him, getting so close, so fast.

To Cuphead’s surprise, Mugman suddenly grabs a hold of his head, lifting it off the counter, and starts forcing it onto his cock, violently thrusting into his face, regaining that dominating control in a heartbeat. Cuphead moans loudly, reaching his orgasm from how hardcore his brother was right now. Mugman however, isn’t quite done, still moving his brother's head so hard and fast that Cuphead has become incredibly dizzy, his vision blurry and his liquid sloshing so much in his head that some of it is dripping or even flying out.

“Yeah~! Yeah~! C-Cuphead! So good! S-So… Ahh! Good!”

A few more thrusts and finally, Mugman cums **hard** , crying so loudly out of pure pleasure, and releasing so much fluid into Cuphead’s mouth, so fast, that he simply can’t take it all, having a lot of it splash out of his mouth and all over his face. After that, Mugman slowly pulls out, hissing at the over-stimulation, and with very shaky hands, he places his brother's head back on the counter. Cuphead looks like a mess. Face completely red, covered in sweat, tears and cum, breathing hard with his mouth open, drool and cum leaking out of it. This image alone makes Mugman nearly cum a second time.

Footsteps can be heard, and Mugman nearly has a heart attack, but quickly sees it’s just his brother's body coming back from its’ adventure, with a little stain on his pants. He grabs his messy head from the counter and puts it back on, gaze completely unfocused the whole time.

“Thanks for the... coffee...” He murmurs. “Imma go shower now...” He says, waddling away, his clothes sticking to his sweaty body.

Mugman lets out a long content sigh and decides to join his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment! ;)


End file.
